greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka wins Smackdown Women's Championship Fatal-4-Way (Judgment Day 2017)
survives the Fatal-4-Way and wins her first Smackdown Women's Championship]] Asuka def. Charlotte Flair, Nia Jax & Alexa Bliss to win Smackdown Women's Championship Results The Champion's advantage was non-existant during this 4-Way Elimination Match as Charlotte Flair was forced to go the distance against 3 of the top Women on Smackdown Live The match started red hot right out of the gate with Alexa Bliss taking the fight to her former best friend Nia Jax, looking for a quick elimination while Asuka took the fight to the woman who speared her on Smackdown Live in the UK. The first elimination of the match came about when Charlotte Flair hit the Natural Selection on Bliss with Jax rolling over to cover her for the 3 count. With the elimination of Bliss, the match turned into a Triple Threat with Asuka taking the fight to both Flair and Jax before it came down to a mini-rematch from Smackdown Live between Flair and Jax with Flair taking out "The Destructive Force" with a Natural Selection but out of nowhere, "The Empress" came from behind and rolled up the champion for a 3 count, eliminating the champion and guaranteeing the crowning of the new "Queen of Smackdown Live" and after some quick offense by Jax, Asuka proved her experience with repeated kicks to the skull before delivering a final blow to the skull to pin Jax and leave London as the Smackdown Women's Champion. Preview Being the "Dirtiest Woman in the Game" might have come back to haunt her as Charlotte Flair must now defend her Smackdown Women's Championship in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match. It all started on Smackdown Live Episode 46 when Alexa Bliss brutally assaulted Charlotte with 3 DDTs on the stage and culminated the assault with a slap to the face. One week later, Flair responded to the assault but was quickly interrupted by Bliss, who turned her verbal assault towards Charlotte's father and current General Manager, Ric Flair, which prompted Charlotte to strike Bliss with the microphone before hitting 3 Natural Selections, sending the message that their issues has only just begun. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, after WWE's brief hiatus, "The Queen" retained her Smackdown Women's Title against "Little Miss Bliss" with a unique roll-up, which didn't sit well with "The Goddess", who responded the following week with another verbal tirade directed towards the Flair family, which immediately drew the attention and ire of Charlotte, but fortunately for Bliss, Ric Flair was standing by to announce that Alexa Bliss will have one more opportunity to earn a shot at the title but she has to go through the "wild card"...Nia Jax! On Smackdown Live Episode 52, Both Bliss and Jax used the other to send a direct message to the Women's Champion, who was standing ringside, and after Bliss showed a rare feat of strength by back body dropping "The Destructive Force" on her back and capped it off with a Twisted Bliss, Flair proved why she has been deem the "Dirtiest Woman in the Game" when she placed Jax's foot on the bottom rope which infuriated Bliss who confronted Charlotte at ringside before walking into Nia Jax and the Samoan Drop and it was the end as Nia Jax has become the No.1 Contender....But not so fast... Enter, WWE's newest Official Consultant for both the RAW and Smackdown Live Women's Divisions, Stephanie McMahon, who called out Charlotte Flair for getting involved and she quickly made a change to the Women's Title match at Judgment Day and officially made it into a Triple Threat Match. But...things change On Smackdown Live Episode 54, After making quick work of Mandy Rose, "The Empress" Asuka was officially added to this match, converting it into a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match.Category:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:Smackdown Live Category:Smackdown Women's Championship Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nia Jax Category:Asuka